Kaitlynnh Mae
Kaitlynnh Mae, also (and more commonly) known as Katie, graduated along side many of her friends in 2075 from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a proud Hufflepuff. She's currently living in Milan, Italy with her family and works at the Milan Skate Club as a coach for young children. The Basics *''' Name:' Kaitlynnh Gelilah Cantara Kayleigh Mae * '''Nicknames:' Cub, Little Mae, Katie *'Unapproved nicknames:' Midget, Rugrat #1 (Sam Edwards), Sistah Sledge, Sledge Hammer (Cyrus Andrus), Kate * Age: 24 (as of '81) *''' Date of Birth:' February 14th, 2057 * '''Place of Birth:' Washington state, USA * Lives in: Milan, Italy *''' Blood Status:' Halfblood *' Marital Status:' Single.. Maybe..? * '''Wand Type:' Cherry, demiguise hair, 11 1/2 inches * Patronus: Grizzly bear cub, last time she checked *''' Boggart:' ... *'Current Occupation:' Professional figure skater; Skating coach for children Appearance *'Hair color:' Dark brown *'Eye color:' Dark brown *'Height:' 5'4" *'Weight:' 110 lbs. *'Defining physical features:' On her left index finger there is a small scar in the shape of an owl's beak, from when she was five years old. Born with a head full of dark, unruly curls Katie was never one of those girls with the 'perfectly styled' shiny hair throughout her childhood and teenage years, something she was happy about. Katie was content with her wild, sometimes frizzy mop of brown hair and chose not to feel like a clone of some other girl simply for the fact every other girl she came across insisted on following the latest trends and examples in the most popular fashion magazines. Katie has never been that girl. When make-up was worn, it was worn lightly, as if she weren't even wearing any. Her attire consisted mostily of jeans, shorts, and the occasional skirt that wasn't part of her school uniform, sweaters, and random shirts. Whatever was comfortable and yet still fit the season, was Katie's style. Since leaving Hogwarts and blossoming into a beautiful young woman, Katie has taken much more interest in her style choices as well as her hair, which is no longer wild and unruly, but tamed and soft. A silver chain hangs around her neck at almost all times, and the pendant on it reads 'Spirito libero'. For those who don't know Italian, it means 'Free Spirit'. Personality Early History Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Life After Hogwarts Family Pets *Nix (knarl), a 21st birthday present from Legend (then, as a baby knarl) *Nova (bunny rabbit), from Grandma Angelina before her first year at Hogwarts - Deceased *Waterfall (frog), a 13th birthday present from Legend - Deceased *Quasimodo (Abraxan Stallion), CoMC assigned project 3rd - 6th? year; Moved from Hogwarts Parents *Father: Scott Mae, Muggle (b. 2025) *Mother: Lorraine Mae ''nee ''Johnson, Pureblood (b. 2025) Siblings *Sister: Emmylyne Phoenix ''nee ''Mae-Saunders, Pureblood (b. 2042) *Brother: Nikolas Mae, Halfblood (b. 2044) *Sister: Regina Theodoric ''nee ''Mae, Halfblood (b. 2045) *Brother: Conner Mae, Halfblood (b. 2047) *Brother: Joseph Mae, Halfblood (b. 2050) *Sister: Savannah Mae-Diggory, Halfblood (b. 2050) *Sister: Madison Burwell ''nee Mae, Halfblood (b. 2051) *Brother: Phineas Mae, Squib (b. 2055) adopted *Twin Brother: Julian Mae, Halfblood (b. 2057) *Sister: Lissy Morris ''nee ''Mae, Halfblood (b. 2059) *Sister: Lydia Mae, Halfblood (b. 2059) *Brother: Gabriel Mae, Muggleborn (b. 2060) adopted *Brother: Edvardo Mae, Halfblood (b. 2067) *Sister: Lucianna Mae, Halfblood (b. 2067) *Brother: Johnathan Mae, Halfblood (b. 2067) Friends/Other Legend Chosen Mikayla Dawson Orlando Renaldi Matias Sulo Danny Edwards Jae Maguire Leah Moon William C Cyrus Andr- Monique Lombardi-Russo Carter Lombardi-Russo Category:Characters Category:Class of 2075 Category:Hufflepuff Category:Alumni Category:Half-Blood